Silence Says Everything
by Diana-sama
Summary: Sekka is your "normal" teenager- only she can see spirits. One day while helping out a few ghosts, she meets up with the Yu-Yu gang. She becomes interested in them, and they feel the same. Eventually, they become friends. Yusuke recieves another mission a


Diana-sama  
  
"Silence Says Everything"  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I DON'T own Yu-Yu Hakusho. *pout* I wish I did...  
  
Summary: Sekka is your "normal" teenager- only she can see spirits. She's a true psychic, and one day while helping out a few ghosts, she meets up with the Yu-u gang. Interested, they try to find out more about her, and she also senses their high spirit energy, and tries to find more about them. Eventually, they meet and become friends. Then, the gang gets another mission where they must use Sekka, and Aiea gets in trouble... what will Sekka do?? I DON'T KNOW!! ^__^  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 1: Psychic of Tokyo ~*~*~*~*~  
"Your subconscious is plagued by a deep feeling of resentment. I feel a deep seed of anger growing, spreading through your soul. Eventually, this seed will grow into hate. You must let go of these feelings and remember the greater things in your life- your heart still remembers these things, but these feelings of greater purity are buried beneath your anger and resentment towards a lost one. Wipe away the dirty smudges of your bad feelings and become pure again, remember how to smile. Then you will return to normal," one girl told another girl, holding her hands in some sort of bowl of green-tinted water.  
The other girl nodded and thanked the psychic, taking her hands from the slimy water and wiping them off on a towel nearby before paying the psychic for her help and leaving the small, dark room.  
The psychic girl took off her decorative clothing, saddened by the thoughts of what the world was coming to. In order for people to believe you are a psychic, they must see you wearing the strange clothing and be in some weird conditions. Most of the girl's rules for using her powers were make-believe so that her customers would believe in her. She let out a small sigh and took off the last part of her costume: the fake golden hoop earrings.  
She stood and flipped the lights on again, revealing her age: she was sixteen, average height and skinny. She had long, silky black Japanese hair, and the Japanese dark brown eyes. Her pupils were another sign of being a psychic: they were a dark violet color. She wore some tight faded blue jeans and a slim-fitting black shirt. She pushed her long bangs out of her face and walked through a hidden door into her house.  
Her name was Sekka. She was known throughout Tokyo as a true psychic, since she actually did have psychic powers, and she tried not to speak in riddles like the other wanna-be psychics did to hide the fact that they were fakes.  
But Sekka lived all alone in her small one-story home on the edge of Tokyo. Well, not completely alone, since she had the friendly spirits to talk to when she was bored.  
A small spirit of a little five-year-old girl floated through the wall, looking frightened. "Is the living lady gone?" she asked.  
Sekka nodded, smiling at her younger sister's spirit. "Yes, Aiea. You and the others may come out now. I'm going to be making lunch now."  
"Mm! Hey everybody, it's lunchtime!!" the little girl called out, flying back through the wall. Sekka laughed to herself and walked into the kitchen the normal way- through an open door.  
Many spirits were there waiting for her. Sekka's home was well-known from her popularity as a psychic, and sometimes dead spirits would come here if they were confused or wished for a problem in their life to be resolved. Sekka gladly did these small things for the spirits before they left for Reikai.  
The spirits at her own house were just the ones that had come today or who had been here yesterday and Sekka hadn't gotten to their unfinished business yet. Other than her little sister, who refused to go to Reikai. Sekka also didn't really ant her sister to leave... Aiea was the only family Sekka had ever had, and Aiea had only died two weeks earlier. It had happened on her way home from school... Aiea hadn't been watching where she was going when she got hit by a truck.  
Her spirit had come home wailing and crying to Sekka, who had gone through shock and then denial for two days. But then Aiea pulled a childish prank on her and Sekka knew it had to be true. So she and Aiea had made a promise: Aiea's spirit would leave after one month's time from her death had passed. Until then, they would pretend she was still alive. Though, Aiea seemed to enjoy waling through walls and floating alot.  
Sekka walked to the counter in the kitchen after closing the secret door to her workroom and pulled out some bread and whatnot. She made two sandwiches, one for herself and one for Aiea. Aiea still couldn't grab the sandwich in her spiritual form, but she had managed to work on pushing a few crumbs around, which was pretty good in Sekka's book.  
"Sekka-san," one of the new spirits piped up. She took a bite out of her sandwich and made a questioning noise. "My little boy- he has no one to care for him! I once came here for a prediction, and you told me I was pregnant! Now, my little boy has no one to care for him. Could you please find someone? Please? I can't leave until I know my baby is safe," she begged.  
Sekka nodded gravely, quickly finishing her sandwich. Everyone, please come with me. We'll finish up your last wishes, starting with you," she pointed to the woman who'd just spoken. "I can't let a small boy go around in Tokyo with no one to care for him. Aiea, you stay here and wait for other spirits. Now, miss, when did you die?"  
"J-just this morning," she stuttered out.  
Sekka nodded. "Does your boy stay at home or go to school?" she asked, walking out the front door and making sure to lock it. The spirits followed through the walls of the home. Sekka mentally counted, and sensed five with her.  
"He stays at home with the nanny. But she is gone on vacation, so I left him at home to go to the grocery store for just a few minutes, but..."  
"How long ago was that? Was he napping?"  
"It was only about an hour ago. Yes, he was asleep."  
Sekka nodded silently, entering the busier streets of Tokyo. People, most who knew her, bowed politely, knowing she was walking around with her usual gang of spirits, and not wanting to show disrespect in case any of the spirits were important. Sekka frowned in annoyance and pulled dark glasses out of her pockets, putting them on so no-one could see her violet pupils.  
"Where is your house?" she asked more quietly. A few people who didn't know her gave her odd looks, thinking that she was talking to herself.  
The woman spirit floated up in front of her, leading the way. "Over by the high school," she said, pointing to a certain direction. Sekka nodded, knowing Tokyo like the back of her hand from traveling all over it with spirits.  
After about a half hour of walking, they reached the woman's home. The woman pointed out where she kept her secret spare set of keys, as everyone knew they should. Sekka opened the door and went inside, to fins that the child had woken up to the sound of her opening the door. She picked him up and cradled him as he bawled.  
His mother came close by, and Sekka allowed the woman to take over her body. The boy quieted, and the woman hugged her son for the last time. Sekka got her body back and the boy sniffled, knowing it wasn't his mom who held him any longer.  
"Hey, what's your name?" Sekka asked in her baby-voice. The boy smiled.  
"His name's Touro," the woman spirit stated.  
Sekka frowned, watching the boy soberly. "And you don't know anyone who would take care of him?"  
"No," the woman said sadly. "I didn't have any close friends, and the friends I do have drink and don't want children to take care of. And he can't go to an orphanage!"  
Sekka frowned. "Well, I would invite him to stay with me, only I can't support the little tyke."  
"Hey!! Who's in there!?" A loud voice called from the entryway.  
Sekka held the baby with a gentle but firm grasp, and walked into view of the person at the door, taking off her glasses. "I am Sekka Yukimo. Perhaps you've heard of me? If you don't mind, I'm busy."  
The teenage boy at the door frowned at her. "Nope. Never heard of you. What're you doing in someone else's house, ne?"  
Sekka frowned. "I am a psychic. The mother of this baby died today, and her spirit came to me, asking for me to come and get her son to safety."  
"Yeah right," the boy snickered.  
Sekka's frown turned into an angry and annoyed scowl. "Do not make me force my way outside."  
"Leave the baby here for his mother and leave without taking anything, and we'll see," the boy commanded.  
"I have told you already, his mother is dead!"  
"Yeah right. Look, admit you're kidnapping- even if the boy's mother was dead, you aren't allowed o take the boy from this house."  
"What gives you the right to say such things? Perhaps I am his older sister- I knew where the extra set of keys was located."  
"Stop lying."  
"Let me by."  
"Do I have to make you drop the kid?"  
"Do I have to make you move?"  
"Fine. Then I guess it comes to this," he shrugged, taking a fighting stance.  
Sekka's eyes narrowed. "You give me no choice, boy." She looked over to the spirit of Touro's mother. "This is your home. He wishes to steal your child. Will you help me fight?"  
The mother looked confused, as did the boy. "I can't fight,' the woman told her.  
"I know, but I need more spirit energy to fight. Just lend me some of your energy."  
"Of course. You promise Touro will be safe?"  
"I'll guard your son with my life, ma'am."  
"Are you talking to yourself??" the boy asked skeptically.  
She growled at him, turning to face him. She shifted the baby to another position, then began chanting. He blinked in confusion when suddenly a powerful blast of white spirit energy jumped out of Sekka's brown-violet eyes. He was blown away in surprise as Sekka quickly ran for it. The boy hurried up and ran after her. The spirits followed, having nothing better to do.  
"Damn it! Stupid boy, leave me alone! I'm working here!!"  
Suddenly, she stopped, looking around at her surroundings. She realized they were in the park, which was currently empty. She turned around and glared at the boy in green as he ran toward her, when suddenly, a tall teenage boy in a blue uniform ran to the boy in green. Sekka frowned, worried: the boy must belong to a gang... which meant he could get friends to help him fight her. Shit.  
"Hey, Urimeshi! Whatcha doing?" the tall boy exclaimed, waving.  
'Shouldn't they be in school?' Sekka wondered briefly.  
The boy in green, Urimeshi, nodded toward her. "Hey Kuwabara. This girl's trying to kidnap that kid."  
He made a questioning noise and looked at Sekka, who was protectively hugging Touro, who had started whimpering.  
Kuwabara, the tall boy, seemed to notice the spirits surrounding Sekka and his eyes popped out. "Hey, Urimeshi- I'm getting some weird feelings from that girl... like a whole bunch of spirits are surrounding her."  
'This kid can sense 'em! Good, that can help me,' Sekka thought to herself. "Hey, kid!" she called out, still a handful of yards away. He looked at her confusedly. "You can sense the dead? Are you a psychic?"  
He nodded proudly. "I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, can see the ghosts that surround you!"  
"Tell the kid next to you. He doesn't believe that I'm a psychic."  
Kuwabara looked confused. Urimeshi was confused as well, but he tried to hide it. "What are you doing with the kid then?" Urimeshi asked suspiciously.  
"I told you," Sekka growled. "His mother died, and she knew of my psychic powers. She came to me soon after her death, and asked that I come to find her son and find him a home, since she doesn't have trustworthy friends."  
"Ah! There you are!" A cheerful voice exclaimed from behind them. Sekka turned around to see a girl in pink floating on an oar. Her blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her eyes were the same color.  
Sekka smiled at the woman. "Hello Botan. I'm afraid I wasn't at home today because I was off helping this woman. The others aren't ready to leave, though."  
"What!? You know Botan?? What the hell is going on!?" Urimeshi yelled in anger and frustration.  
Botan and Sekka looked over at him as he fumed. Now Sekka was confused as well. "You know Botan? How??"  
Botan smiled and decided to pipe up. "Sekka, this is Yusuke Urimeshi, Japan's spirit detective. Yusuke, this is Sekka Yukimo, Tokyo's strongest psychic."  
Sekka and Yusuke blinked at each other. "You really are a psychic," Yusuke mused aloud.  
"You're a spirit detective? Wow. Well, it's a small world," Sekka thought aloud.  
"Okay, well, I'm here to pick up," Botan announced.  
Sekka nodded, and let the woman hold her son (in Sekka's body) one more time before she left for Reikai. Botan and the woman both waved good-bye as they ascended to Reikai. Sekka sighed and looked back down at Touro, who began to burble happily in baby-talk, holding one of his feet in her arms.  
Suddenly, a black blur ran right in front of her, and a short boy dressed in all black with black spiky hair appeared in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara. Sekka and the other spirits blinked in confusion. 'Where'd he come from??'  
"Yusuke, Koenma has another mission," the short boy stated bluntly.  
Yusuke nodded. "Thanks Hiei. We'll be there in a sec."  
He looked back up at Sekka, who was watching him with a strange expression on her face (NO! THERE IS NO ROMANCE IN THIS STORY! I'M NOT PAIRING THEM UP!! Everyone else: *gasp* But you always write Romance stories!! Me: SHADDUP!). He watched her with a confused look for another moment before turning away to go to Reikai with Hiei and Kuwabara.  
Sekka offered her finger to Touro without really noticing. She watched the spirit detective and his friends walk away with mixed emotions. "Spirit detective... hm. Even though he must be so busy... he still has friends. He still has time to hang out, and be a normal kid." She sighed, and Touro looked up at her with childish innocence. She managed to smile for him. "Well, I guess you'll be my very first live friend, Touro. Come, let's go help these spirits, then we'll go shopping for food and diapers and whatever see you babies need."  
  
A/N: Whaddya think?? I know, you're probably yelling at me, "WORK ON YOUR OTHER FANFICTIONS, WHY DON'TCHA!?!?" But, you see, I write when I get inspirations, and I just thought of this one. I thought it was pretty good. I'm working on re-formatting and re-editing my main story, "YYH: A Shooting Star" but that's gonna take a while. Srry!) 


End file.
